Be Your Own Hero
by FlashIt
Summary: X-men/My Chemical Romance crossover. When Mikey and Gerard find themselves in a troublesome situation, will Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters be able to help?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This is my first story on this site, an MCR/X-men crossover! I also posted this on my Ficwad account, NoPainNoGain, under the title 'We'll Bury Our Heads Down Beneath The Old Oak Tree' which is taken from a Charlie Simpson song. **

**It's set in the X-Men universe before the films and before people knew of the mutants,**

**Enjoy!**

Nine year-old Mikey Way stood frozen in the doorway of his New Jersey home. His eyes fixed ahead at the sight of his father, kicking and screaming as two uniformed men dragged him across the front yard. Next to him, Mikey's Mother let out a blood-curdling scream that raised the hairs of his arms. Don Way struggled against the walls of muscle surrounding him and his face flickered; granting a small glimpse of his bare, white skull.

Mikey's older brother and best friend, Gerard, attempted to restrain their forlorn Mother who was sobbing violently and reaching for her husband only to be dragged back by another black-clad mountain. The officer raised his hand at the broken woman and swung it down, the connection ringing out.

Gerard's eyes grew dark as he turned and lept onto the man's broad shoulders, clawing at his face.

Where their skin touched, ugly blisters erupted before the officer's skin began to split and melt, dropping from his face in gooey lumps.

Mikey stared in horror at his brother: who didn't even look like the cheery child he had once been. The whites of his eyes glowing in the early light, his teeth suddenly wickedly sharp.

"Forget the Guy!" A voice sounded from the distance, "Take the kids!"

A gunshot sounded, snapping everyone's attention to the front yard. To where Don Way was crumpling to the floor: the contents of his skull painting the emerald grass.

Mikey screamed. And for the first time that night he took action, screeching like a banshee he ran onto the grass, crimson blood squelching between his toes, he nimbly lept over his father's body and jumped the shooter.

The nine year old was thin and scrawny; but he clawed at the man's stubbly face with his bitten nails. White hot rage bubbled in his stomach, turning his vision red while he scraped at the burley man's skin.

Strong hands clamped down on Mikey's shoulders before he felt a blunt force at the base of his skull.

The pain reverberated down the young boy's spin and up into his head, his vision blurred and hands ceased their scrabbling.

The last thing Mikey heard before blacking out was his own brother's animalistic growls.

Six years later

The cell was bleak and boring with its white-washed walls and fluorescent lighting. Gerard curled up on his single bed and rocked back and forth, soaking the sheets with his tears.

Mikey will be okay, he told himself, The wouldn't hurt him too bad, he just a kid!

Just moments after thinking this, the large steel door creaked open and Mikey's thin figure was shoved in, the door swung shut behind him.

"Mikey!" Gerard cried. He leapt from the bed and rushed to his brother. When the brown haired boy finally rolled onto his back, Gerard gasped. Mikey's face was littered with larger purple bruises, one eye swollen shut and the other a worrying milky colour. "Oh god! Oh god oh god oh god!" The elder Way sibling enveloped the other into a hug, sobbing violently.

"G-Gee.." Mikey croaked, his throat sore from screaming, "they... S-said they were l-letting... Us go," at this Gerard's worried expression turned to shock.

"What?! Why?" Mikey didn't have an answer. Apparently, the man who had been the cause of both boy's torture for the past six years had told Mikey of their release, claiming they weren't needed.

"I hope to God it's true" Gerard mumbled.

For the next few days it seemed that they had been forgotten about. The two brothers went their day as usual; eating in the prison-esque canteen with other kids they were forbidden to talk to, showing the men in the lab coats their ability progress and sleeping in their uncomfortable beds, but they weren't beaten either. The idea of being released seemed like a dream.

Soon after Mikey's last beating, he claimed to have blurry vision in one eye and after a trip to the brutal nurse, she diagnosed him as partially blind. He'd cried himself to sleep that night.

The clanging of metal woke Mikey from his restless sleep. He groaned slightly and forced open his heavy eyelids, granted by the usual partly fuzzy sight.

A dark figure appeared in his clearer vision and he bolted upright. The stranger was tall and slim with wild, brown hair and a ragged eyepatch. He advanced towards the bunk and pulled Gerard from the top, throwing him to the door and motioning for Mikey to follow.

The three walked through the eerily silent halls for what seemed hours, passing locked doors and barred cells, before they reached an open door leading to the cold outdoors. Mikey's heart clenched at the thought of stepping outside again and the young boy felt for his brothers hand.

The eye patched man kept silent as the younger boys stepped out into fresh air for the first time in six years. He led them to a van parked outside the grey building and shoved the into the back, despite the pained cries.

Once the stranger had slipped into the drivers seat and locked the doors, he spoke for the first time;

"They may have let you go, but you are far from forgotten to them. I'll drive you two to New York but after that you're on your own. Just remember," he added, his voice throaty and harsh, "Trust no one. Now keep down"

As the van bumped down uneven roads and threw the pair about, Mikey clutched onto Gerard's white uniform for dear life.

"What will we do?" He asked, one of his small thirteen year old eyes bright with unshed tears, the other dull and grey.

"I don't..." A sudden memory resurfaced in Gerard's mind, "Do you remember Ray, Mikey? He was my friend in middle school. Do you remember that he had to leave? He transferred to another school in New York."

"Yeah I remember. The one with the big Afro." A small smile curve Mikey's chapped lips, "what about him?"

"Well... He was like Dad and us Mikes. He could do strange things... Like heal people and this school is for people like us. We'll go there; see if they'll take us. Don't worry Mikey Mouse, We'll make it someday."

Unseen by the two young boys, the stranger smiled a familiar close mouthed smile. The hazy memory playing in his minds eye.

Oh, how he missed those days.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the early hours of the morning and George Hawkins was wandering the halls of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, as what had become his routine. It had been the same as the past few weeks; the dream woke him at one and, unable to sleep, he stalked the halls for hours and hoped for _it_ to happen.

An today it did.

As he was passing the entrance doors a quiet, hesitant knocking had him flinging them open. Standing on the porch, wearing matching white uniforms were two young boys. Just like in the vision. They were dirty, scared and clinging to each other for dear life.  
George's chest surged with sympathy. He knew not of what torture they had been through, only that it was so horrendous even Magneto himself would have trouble dealing.

The shorter but eldest of the two looked George straight in the eyes as he opened his mouth to speak,

"E-excuse me, sir. Is this Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters?" His voice was hoarse and dry, as if he hasn't used it in a while. The teacher shivered.

"Hello there, yes this is Xavier's. Please, come in out of the cold, I've been expecting you," He beckoned them through. The younger began to step foreword but his brother stopped him, "don't worry, you're safe now, this School is full of people like us: Mutants,"

*****

The plush chair was soothing under his bruised flesh and Mikey was glad of it. He felt comfortable in the mahogany panelled walls of the Headmaster's office. Gerard was the polar opposite. His back was stiff and upright, his fists clenched and his angular face grim. Ever since the two had been locked up in the Asylum Gerard had been sceptical, he believed that everyone had an ulterior motive.  
Mikey sighed at his brother, these people were clearly on their side. Though it was slightly disturbing the way the bald, wheelchair-bound man stared at them from the other side of the table.

A few moments later and the large door to the office opened and George entered, followed by a woman. She was tall and curvaceous with stark white hair, icy blue eyes and mocha skin. Ororo Munroe, AKA Storm.

"Well," Charles Xavier began, "Judging by what you've told me it would be safest to stay here. George and Ororo will see to it you are assigned rooms and enrolled in classes tomorrow." And with that he turned and wheeled himself out.

*****

After leaving the office, Mikey had left with Mr. Hawkins while Miss. Munroe lead Gerard down a series of winding, dark corridors. She was dressed in pyjama bottoms, a vest top and her white hair was tied up messily. But she still managed to look breathtaking.

All too soon they arrived at a hall of doors, stopping at the third one on the left. Gerard felt himself grow nervous when Ororo knocked loudly on the dorm room door.  
After a few moments the door opened to a tall, broad shouldered guy with blonde hair and scruff. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and straightened his T-shirt when he realised who was at the door.

"St- I mean miss Munroe! Um... What is it?" His voice was surprisingly soft, not menacing as Gerard had been expecting.

"Hey, Bob. This is Gerard, he and his brother have just arrived. He'll be your new room mate for a while, make him welcome and bring him to my class tomorrow" she turned to Gerard and smiled, "Bob will take care of you. Now, get some sleep boys." She ruffled the elder Way's hair and crept silently down the hall.

Gerard's heart was thumping with nerves and he was positive this Bob guy could hear it. He turned slowly towards his new roommate and gave a half hearted smile. Bob said nothing. He simply grunted and returned to his bed.  
Before climbing into his own twin bed, Gerard studied the small dorm room. He thought he could make out a photo frame resting face down on the bed side table of Bob's bed but it was too dark to be certain.  
Climbing into his new bed and cocooning himself in the sheets, Gerard couldn't help but wonder what Mikey was doing.

*****

Meanwhile, George was leading Mikey in a different direction. Up stairs, around corners, passing door by door. George was asking questions the whole journey an attempting to learn more of the skinny boy.  
Mikey stayed silent.  
The corridors seemed endless before they reached a dorm similar to the one Gerard had become a resident of. George knocked. No answer.  
The black haired mutant took a silver key from his pocket and slid it into the lock.  
He opened the door to an empty room. The lights were off but the unmade twin bed was empty.  
George frowned and pursed his lips.

"Hmm... Ray should be here. Curfew was a couple hours ago and he's not one to break it..." Lifting a hand to rub his unshaven face, George turned to Mikey. The boy was straight faced and silent, not even his breathing made a sound. "This'll be your room from now on. Take the other bed and make yourself at home, I'll bring some clothes that will fit in the morning. Goodnight Mikey... Now to find Ray" The elder man shut the door again, Mikey could hear his footsteps retreating.

Not bothering to change, Mikey slipped beneath the cold sheets and wrapped the around him, much like his brother was doing at that very moment. Unable to hold the surge of misery, he let a tear slide from his eye. And another. And another. And another until they were coming in waves. He wanted his brother.

Gerard always did give the best hugs.


End file.
